


Animalistic

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Series 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is not quite himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic

**Animalistic**

****

"You look..." Avon faltered, his voice for once stripped of derision by sheer shock.

"Don't say it," his Fearless Leader growled, turning a bristling snarl and savage gaze to him. "Don't even think it, Avon." He put up a hand and scratched absently at one hairy cheek. "Unless you want Vila to hear of it... and you know that he will never let _you_ live it down."

That was inarguable, at least to a sensible man; Avon, despite his many and strident claims to sense, felt an urge to argue anyway. "If you mean to blame me for this unfortunate -"

"Unfortunate!!!"

"- mishap," Avon went on smoothly, too used to Blake's customary bellow to flinch at the much louder and harsher roar, "I should remind you that it was not my wish to come down to this hellish place in any case. Next time, you may choose to listen to me instead of Jenna."

Blake merely growled.

"Or perhaps _take_ Jenna with you. Although - loath as I am to say it - I would rather deal with you in this situation than try to appease our very lovely and very lethal pilot, had she been the one to..."

"By which you mean," Blake said, darkly, mordantly amused, "she would have torn you in half."

Avon cocked his head, staring at his leader who looked as if he was rather enjoying the idea of some tearing himself. "Possibly," he said blandly. "Although I am not sure that this ancient device would have quite the same results with her."

"Meaning?" Blake scrubbed at his dark, thick, and disconcertingly mane-like curls with one hand, wincing a little as the claws he hadn't yet worked out how to manage dug in a little. "Damn it, Avon -"

"It appears to work on... shall we say? - personality traits, albeit in a rather tritely _poetic _way."

_"Poetic??? _"

Avon _did_ wince at that, even louder roar, stared back at the magnificent tawny-furry half-human that was still all too definitely Blake, and spoke flatly. "It turned you into a felinoid, Blake - to be precise, a leonine alien. From what I can gather, " he shrugged, "it works on that principle, turning humans or humanoids into a simulacrum of the animal they most resemble." He paused for effect. "Personally, I would have thought a Betelgeusan ursine would be..."

"A _what_?"

"But in any case," Avon went on smoothly, rather enjoying himself, "I would expect a different result for the others. Jenna..." he thought for a minute, "perhaps a pegasus or an avian hunter. A hawk..."

"Which would still have been able to tear your eyes out." The leonine seemed to be getting far too much, and too bloodthirsty, pleasure out of that idea.

That was also inarguable. Avon shrugged, and turned back to the battered piece of machinery that had pricked his scientific curiosity into rather disastrous - if, for him at least, diverting - effect. He went on musingly, as much to divert Blake's sharper temper as because he was - mildly - interested. "I was wrong, of course - Gan would be the ursine. Cally -?"

"They have giant dragonflowers on Auron," Blake was, it would seem, willing to be diverted for the minute, "I've seen holovids of them. Beautiful, like crystal, and cool... and deadly."

"Really." Avon had seen them too, and thought them nothing like their own Auronar. "I was thinking of something rather smaller and..." He waved a hand vaguely, while one part of his mind tried to work out how to tell the towering leonine that he didn't know how to undo this, and another part mulled over how this would affect the Great and Glorious Cause, to say nothing of onboard relationships. "An ice-fox, I think.

"Now Vila would be interesting." He smiled, that thin, shark-toothed grin that merged amusement and malice so well. "Given that Vila has this fear of hairy aliens, of course, so finding _himself_ as one would be.... traumatic. I almost regret that he was not with us."

"Vila would be a canine," Blake said finally. "Small, friendly, loyal..."

"But with snapping teeth, yes... perhaps. Or a packrat, given his acquisitive habits."

"And what about you, Avon?" Blake smiled, lifting a lip in an odd, feline way and showing his own razored, predator teeth. "After all, it could have easily _been_ you... here but for two steps behind, are you." The smile widened at Avon's cold, sour glare. "That is, if you can even be sure it won't happen again before you -"

"It won't." Avon thrust a laser probe into the controls with quite unnecessary - and illuminating - viciousness. Oddly enough, he had no wish to hear what creature - from Earth or elsewhere - Blake thought would be the avatar for _him. _

A snake, a viper perhaps? Killer shark? Or something sleek and poisonous from an Outer World?

Or just whatever Blake's now alien-enhanced imagination thought would most annoy.

"Try not to demolish it, Avon," the leonine rumbled, "not unless you have a wish to share the Liberator with this very large, and very angry felinoid... indefinitely."  


  
**\- the end -**   


**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts 'Blake' and 'hirsute' (!!!)


End file.
